darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Poison Arrow
|release = 28 July 2009 |update = Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite |location = Ardougne |members = Yes |drinks sold = Beer, Ranger's Aid, Ranger's Aid (m), Skewered Kebab |NPCs = Marion, Sparky, Cookie, Geoff, Frank, Ardal, Dermot |Monsters = None |Quests = None |map= }} The Poison Arrow Pub is a bar that was part of the Player Guaranteed Poll. It was released on 28 July 2009. The Poison Arrow Pub is located in South-East Ardougne near the docks and close to Witchaven. Personalities Marion 'She'll serve you a drink as quick as a shot!' Marion the barmaid used to lead a group of merry bandits, but now she is content to stand behind the bar and polish her numerous archery trophies, in between serving drinks to thirsty travellers. She doesn't just live off past glories, though - she's come up with a recipe for a new ale called Ranger's Aid, which really hits the spot. Her bow (Maiden's Sight) can be found mounted on the eastern wall of the pub. Geoff 'He's an arrow-making machine!' Geoff sits by the dartboard fletching arrows, which he tests by flinging at the board. On occasion when Sparky is on the mat in front of the board Geoff will miss and the arrow will land at his feet, resulting in Sparky chattering. He once tried to join the Ranging Guild, but failed his entry test due to an unfortunate and highly implausible accident involving a swallow, and ending up with an impaled squirrel. He's since taken in the squirrel, Sparky, and looks after him. Sparky 'With his arrow crutch, Sparky's nut thievery days are sadly over.' Sparky's leg has never been the same since Geoff accidentally injured him, but Geoff promised to look after him and has even given him a specially fletched arrow to use as a crutch, inscribed with "Get well soon". He's still managed to keep his demeanour perky, his outlook positive and his tail bushy. To talk to the squirrel, players must have 70 Summoning, or higher. If you ask Sparky about his hat he will give you directions to where you can get your own. However, should you take the time to follow these directions, they will lead you to the Grand Exchange. Cookie 'There's got to be a law against half-dressed food preparation.' Frank 'Doesn't he have a home to go to?' Ardal 'This smartly dressed business man looks to be drowning his sorrows.' Dermot 'A local fisherman relaxing after a hard days work.' Stock Trivia * The NPCs in this pub, Marion and Geoff, may be based on a British television series of the same name. * If the player spoke to Marion in standard detail, her head did not appear in the chat box when the update first came out. * Ardal, Frank and Dermot is a reference to the 3 people who played Fr. Ted, Fr. Dougal and Fr. Jack in the Irish sitcom Father Ted. * Marion is a reference to "Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Leaford", from the folklore of Robin Hood. * The water source before the update was a sink inside in the northeast corner; it is now a smaller outdoor tap on the east wall. * When the update first came out, players could not bring familiars inside. This has been changed now. fi:The Poison Arrow Category:Ardougne